Late Night Invite
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Short and sweet story. Neither Rogue nor Gambit can sleep. Both find themselves in the kitchen and they have an interesting conversation. R&R! enjoy!


Hey. Randomly thought of this one night. Yes, of course it's ROMY. Please read and review. And as always enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Late Night Invite<strong>

Rogue sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Two a.m.," she said as she looked over at the clock on her dresser, "Ah jus' can't sleep t'night." She flung the covers off and swung her feet to the ground. As she got up, she grabbed her regular short fold-over yellow gloves just in case anyone else was downstairs.

She yawned as she turned the corner into the kitchen and stumbled upon Gambit and a late-night game of solitaire.

He looked up at her and said, "Bonjour chere."

She gave a slightly drowsy grin and replied, "Hey Remy."

She opened up the fridge to look for a snack, when she failed to find one that sufficiently pleased her she walked over to a cupboard and removed a ceramic mug. Rogue then proceeded to fill it with tap water and place it in the microwave. After that, she sat down on a stool surrounding the island near Gambit.

"Can't sleep chere?" he asked.

"Not a wink," she replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Ah ain't got a blame idea. What 'bout you Cajun? Why are y'up?"

"Haven't been able t'sleep in 'bout a week."

"Why?"

"Ne sait pas."

The microwave beeped. Rogue got up to get her cup, but when she held the mug she decided it wasn't hot enough and put it back in. When she sat back down she twirled her curly hair around her pointer finger and Gambit got an idea.

"Chere," he started, "we need a break."

"Huh?"

"We've been working hard, don' we deserve one?" he continued.

"What do y'mean?" She was confused.

"Let Gambit take y'out on a date," he purred.

"What?" she sounded shocked, "Gambit, we have responsibilities. We can't jus' leave."

"Why not? We're aloud t'have a life, non?"

"We're X-men. This _is _our life," Rogue said firmly.

He turned back to his game and placed the Jack of Hearts on the Queen of Spades and grumbled, "It doesn't have t'be all o' it."

"Remy," she sounded sincere, "Ah'd like to. But we can't."

"That's da thing," he said as he stood up and got very close to her, "yes we can," he finished as he took her gloved hands in his. She stood and they stared at each other in silence. There was fear in her eyes, Gambit would later figure out why. They started to lean in for a kiss when the microwave beeped again. Rogue at once ripped her hands away from his and uneasily walked over to the microwave. She placed a teabag in her mug, then turned around and started to leave the kitchen in silence. Gambit stared after her but did not interrupt, and when she was gone he went back to his game.

Rogue got halfway down the hallway when she stopped and thought she should go back and keep him company. Truth was she liked Gambit, no loved him. And he loved her. But she was scared; scared of hurting him with her powers. Either way, she decided to go back.

Gambit had turned over the Queen of Hearts in the spare card pile just as he saw Rogue round the corner back into the kitchen. He perked up immediately, and the card slipped out of his hand.

"Hey Swamp Rat, thought y'could use some company."

"An' what better company than you," he said smugly.

After that there wasn't a lot of talking. The two spent about forty-five minutes in silence because of the unanswered date proposal. Rogue had finished her tea and dozed off, her head lying on her folded arms that rested on the island countertop. Gambit looked over at her and smiled. Then, he walked over to the fridge and started shuffling around for something. The noise woke Rogue, and she drowsily raised her head to see the chair next to her empty.

"Gambit?" she called out. Then she thought, "Did he leave m-?" but before she could finish her thought the refrigerator door closed and Gambit appeared with two glass bottles of root beer. He stood on the opposite side of the island and slid one over to her. She smiled and popped the top to hear it fizzle down then take a gulp.

"So 'bout my earlier suggestion?" he asked.

She looked at him, the fear had faded but it was still there, all the same she answered, "Okay Swamp Rat, one date can't hurt." She smiled, walked by him, said, "Night Remy." Then went up to bed. Gambit went to bed quickly after, because he now had a reason to wake up the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne sait pas- Do not know<strong>

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN OR X-MEN THE ANIMATED SERIES**


End file.
